


Nothing Will Keep Me Away From Marrying You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Doubt, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slash, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets a little morning sickness, He is afraid that it would put a damper on the wedding planning, & Danny wouldn't want to marry him, Does Danny set him straight?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Nothing Will Keep Me Away From Marrying You:

*Summary: Steve gets a little morning sickness, He is afraid that it would put a damper on the wedding planning, & Danny wouldn't want to marry him, Does Danny set him straight?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett hated that morning sickness came with pregnancy, & he hated the fact that he would have to stand down with his job, while he has the baby, & be on leave. It also puts a kink in the wedding planning with his fiancé, Danny Williams, who is an owner of the best pizza joint of all of Hawaii. 

 

The Blond found his lover with tears coming down his face, "What's the matter, Baby ?", he asked with concern in his voice, Steve said with a sniffle, "I am ugly, & getting fat, I hate morning sickness, I can't believe that you would want to marry me", & the tears came unashamedly down his face, as he was trying to calm himself down.

 

"First of all, You are not ugly, You are very beautiful to me, You are carrying our baby, Second of all, You need to gain some weight, so the baby could grow, as he develops in your belly, Third, Morning Sickness won't last long", & he kissed the tears away, as he leaned to try to make his man feel better.

 

"Nothing would keep me from marrying you, Nothing, Okay ?", Steve smiled, & nodded, now feeling a lot better, "Come on, Let's go & continue our wedding planning", The Loudmouth Pizza Owner said encouragingly, as he leads Steve out of their bedroom, so they can spend some quality time together, & enjoy their day in the process.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
